


taste like magic

by dragdragdragon



Series: your kisses are killer and gold [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, Lisa is badass, Misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s this guy over there that won’t leave me alone. Help a girl out and pretend to be mine?” Lisa asks breathlessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taste like magic

“Hello, cutie,” Lisa says with a smirk as she slips into the vacant seat next to Caitlin.  
  
Caitlin freezes as her shoulder start to tense up. If she doesn’t move, maybe Lisa won’t notice her?

Lisa leans over. Her breath tickles Caitlin’s ear causing shivers to run down her spine.  
  
“There’s this guy over there that won’t leave me alone. Help a girl out and pretend to be mine?” Lisa asks breathlessly.

Caitlin lifts her head up defiantly before saying, “Why? You can take him.”

Lisa laughs. It’s a beautiful sound to hear, carefree and full of delight. Last time Caitlin saw Lisa, she was haunted and terrified for her brother and for herself. Caitlin had felt a ball of guilt and worry for not believing Lisa.

“You are adorable. Sometimes, fighting is not the right option.” Lisa says. She gives Caitlin a mischievous smile. “Or the most fun.”

Lisa traces her finger along Caitlin’s jaw. “May I?”

Caitlin stares at her incredulously. Was Lisa really asking…? It causes her breath to catch in her throat. Caitlin can’t help, but nod. Lisa needed her help and she couldn’t deny her again.

Lisa’s eyes widen slightly as if she didn’t expect it before capturing Caitlin’s lips. Lisa tastes like magic, sweet from the cherry flavored lip gloss and mint from her drink. Caitlin pulls Lisa in closer and deepens the kiss like she addicted, like she can’t help herself.

“Doll, if you wanted a threesome, you just had to ask.” A deep voice from behind Lisa says.

Without pulling away, Lisa raises her hand and whacks hard at the direction of the voice.

“Fuck!” The man roars. “You, bitch. You broke my nose.”

Lisa smirks into the kiss before reluctantly pulling away. “I think this is our cue to leave.”

“Gladly.” Caitlin says. Her lips tingle as she swipes her tongue across her bottom lip. _Wow._


End file.
